Garden Rain
by MusicandMeEqualsLifeandLove
Summary: Verbally abused by her mother since the age of eight Bella is sent to live with her father after her mothers death. T might be M later haven't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

'**written on paper'**

_**What their thinking**_

_**Eppp first fanfic go easy on me please _**_

Chapter 1

I wish I could go back to the days where I wasn't shy. When I loved to talk to anyone and everyone I could. But I can't so I'll have to deal. But who would have known that all it took to make me shy away from the world that I loved so much growing up, was something so simple. One thing one block that no one would have thought about. And that block for me was in the form of my mother's love. One day it was there. But the next it was gone.

I wanted to know what I did wrong. What had I done to upset her. There was no happiness in her eyes when she was me like there use to be. Her motherly love for me turned to pure hate. The comments about how beautiful I was and how my future was bright turned to insults on how ugly I was and always will be how I would be a slut and no one would love me. How? I find myself asking all the time. How can you love someone so much one day, then the next your cold, heartless and turn your back on them. Just day in and day out make their life a living hell.

My mom and dad split when I was four my mom kept me. Dad tried but mom got a restraining order for me against him that said it would only be lifted if I wanted to when I was eighteen or if my mom died. So sadly I was stuck with her. Everything happened after my eighth birthday. She started to abuse me. She never hit me 'cause that would bring unwanted attention us (her). She verbally abused me. I needed an escape and badly. And no I didn't start cutting I just wrote. One day my teacher saw one of my writings.

_Emotions run deep_

_Scares are forever_

_Harassment gossip and bullying _

_Leave damage on the mind body and soul_

_Tares fall _

_Not as a sign of being afraid or weakness_

_Only as a sign of constant pain and struggle _

_But you can't see that _

_The judge-mental world has clouded your mind_

_Emotions run deep_

_Scares are forever_

_Harassment gossip and bullying _

_Leave damage on the mind body and soul_

_You know what your doing is wrong_

_But you don't care _

_As long as YOU find some way to feel better_

_Less insecure and more powerful over another_

_You don't give a damn who you hurt_

_Or how you hurt them_

_Knowing first hand _

_Yet you do it anyway_

_It's sickening_

She liked it tried to get me to share it but I said no. Ok getting off topic. She would yell sometimes saying I look just like him. I'm guessing she meant my dad. Just day in and day out of being insulted. So can you image how relived I was when she died. I mean don't get me wrong but you do understand going seven years where the woman who is suppose to love you unconditionally hates you and makes your life miserable. So yeah hard for me to care for her like I use to when I was a kid.

So here I am now standing while they lower my 'moms' casket and not a single tear falls from my eyes. I'm surrounded by people I don't know. People I don't want to know. I just want to walk away from here why should I give a damn about someone who made my life a living hell her most of my life.

Sympathetic smiles and 'Sorry for you lose', was what I got as the people I didn't know or care about for another person I don't care about. I turn around to walk away but come face to face with an aisan girl I've never seen before. She looked around my age. Was a bit shorter then I was.

"Oh um hi are you Isabella Swan?" I nodded "Oh thank god I finally found you. I'm Angela Weber. Well actually its now Angela Swan I'm your step sister my mom and your dad got married." I nodded and took out a piece of paper saying

'Sorry I don't talk much.'

"It's ok. Oh right um your remember that restraining order your mom got against your dad?" Again I nodded "Well its been lifted."

'Finally. Wait is he here?'

" In Arizona, yes. Here in the graveyard, no. He went to your house to pack your stuff."

'Ok. You know you don't seem like that much of a bad person. You make me feel welcomed which is something I haven't felt in a while. Pretty sure I'll be talking around you in no time.' She looked shocked as she looked between me and what I wrote.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. And please call me Bella. Do you mind if I call u Angie?" She was more shocked now then she was before

"Sure I don't mind." A car pulled up and the driver honked the horn. " That's our ride ready to go Bella."

" As ready as I'll ever be Angie." She giggled and pulled me to the car.

Once we got in the car and drove off I figured if I'm going to live with these people I might as well talked to them.

"Hello Bella I'm Meg, Angela's mom. No Mrs. please it makes me feel old. You don't have to call me mom or anything Meg is just fine." I nodded and smile at her. 'how do u think she'll react if I call her mom' I passed the paper to Angie who just smiled in turn.

"Hi Bella I'm Charlie your err father. I know I haven't been there for you and all but I'm sorry. Also I not asking you to call me dad nor am I expecting you to unless you want, you can just call me Charlie." I frowned at him.

"It's not your fault. I'm sure you would have been there for me if you could have dad." His face lit up like a christmas tree when I called him dad. The rest of the car ride we talked. I told them about my mom and how she treated me. Dad said if she wasn't already dead he would have killed her. I told them that I liked girls. When that came up dad looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Bella did she ever take you to umm you know." And I did know he was talking about my penis.

"Nope still have it. And it works just fine." I blushed at the last comment I made and so did he. Angie and mom looked confused.

"Umm Bells you want tell or u want me to."

" I'll tell. Err I was born with um … well …. a penis?" it was more of a question then a statement

"Oh thank god I was worried that with both you and Ang liking girls there would be no grandkids."

"Oh God mom please." me and Angie said in unison.

The rest of the ride me and Angela talked. It felt so good to speak again I hope I won't go back to being quite again. She told me about this girl she has a crush on but can't find the courage to ask her out. We talked about everything we could and somehow ended up talking about how Justin Beiber needs to admit she's a girl and that she's gay. We pulled up to the driveway at eleven. The house had three bedrooms each with their own bathrooms. Angie's room and mine were connected. I didn't notice how sleepy I was until my head hit my pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream

Her hands roamed my body as she deepened the kiss between us. Our tongues fighting for dominance cause me to moan, I feel her smile in to the kiss. My hands found her ass squeezing it I lift her up and pushing her up the wall as she warped her legs around my waist. Even though I have her against the wall I'm not the one in control she is. She moves from my lips and starts kissing my jaw till she got to my neck.

She bit down hard enough for me to feel pain and pleasure at one time causing me moan. She licked, kissed and sucked the sore spot.

"You like when I bite you don't you babe." It was more of a statement then a question. I nodded weakly and she bit me again "Words Bella baby." She removed her legs from my waist as she traced her tongue in a circular motion while her hands unbuttoned and unzipped my pants tugging them down.

"Yes I like it when you bit me." She slipped her hands in my boxers biting my neck one more time. She lifted the front of my shirt kneeling she kissed my stomach tugging on my belly button pricing. She tugged the waistband of my boxers letting them fall around my ankles joining my pants.

Her finger traced the length of my erection, as it stood talk awaiting her touch. Her hand grasped my balls massaging them.

"FUCK." I bit my lip holding back a moan. I felt her hot breath on the tip of my sick and my breath hitched. Her tongue touched the tip of my dick unable to hold my moan any longer it slipped from my lips. Her toning swept around the head slowly making me moan louder. Her mouth closed around me and-

I shot up straight in my bed. Under the sheets stood a mini 9 1/2in mountain. Before I could react my bedroom door flew open.

"Hey Izzy me and my friends are-" she looked at my erection and walked out the door without a word. It's been like this for three weeks now. It three weeks I found out Angela is my twin. Somehow our mom passed out after pushing me out and the doctors had to do a c section to get Angie. Dad forged mom signature on Angie's birth certificate and sent her to live with Meg. He said he couldn't do both of us because she woke and saw him holding me, Angie was being held by his mother who wasn't facing mom. Also we're a year older that he asked them to make fake one so that it said we we're born in 88 not 87. Why no one knows he said he was young and he should have just let with both of us and not just Angie. Then he said something about the stress of the birth sent her into a coma for a whole year and woke up thinking she just gave birth to me. She never found out cause no one told her.

I get out of bed and take a cold shower. Walking out me bathroom I out on my black Rocksmith 'Party and Bullshit' shirt, a gray beanie, Batman boxers, khaki shorts, and a pair of black Supras. After I was done I went down stairs, about half way there I heard giggling from the living room. Walking straight to the kitchen I grab my Arizona sweet tea.

"Had a good dream Iz." Angie walked in to the kitchen and sat on the counter, I nodded, look in the living room and see two girls our age. Not really caring for the first one I look at the second one and choke on my juice. Angie gets off the counter patting my back. "Izzy are you ok?" I shook my head no reaching in the draw I pull out a little notebook and a pencil.

'Chick with spiky hair was about to give me a bj in my dreams'

"Are you sure it was her and not someone else."

'Yes I been having dreams about her since the night I got here I never thought she'd be real let alone ur friend.'

"So what are you going to do?"

'I'm going watch Kim Possible.'

"Kim Possible doesn't air anymore."

'There's a thing called Netflix learn about it.' The first girl got up and walked over to us wrapping her arms around Angela waist.

"Babe are you going to introduce us?"

"Yeah Alice, Jessica this is my sister Bella, Bella my girlfriend and her sister Alice."

'hi it's nice to meet you two.' I shifted uncomfortably next to Angie silently begging her to say something, which thankfully she did.

"Bella doesn't talk much she's more like the strong silent type but instead of being mean and scary she soft and sweet." I blushed a bit not just from her comment, but from the two girls were looking at me "She's also very protective over people close to her. Almost killed Mike Newton the other day for messing with me. Don't think I could have asked for a better older twin brother." She patted my back, and Jessica and Alice awed causing me to blush harder than before. Damn it's all Charlie's fault I blush so much. "Oh were going shopping at one do you wanna come?"

Let's I can stay in the house for hours by myself or go with them to the mall and get more clothes. I can stay and be a loser masturbating or carry their bags. So many things I can stay here and do and oddly enough I'm going to be a mule today. I nodded my head and headed up stairs I had about five minutes I grabbed my Hello My Name is book bag only because I felt naked without a bag with me. I wrote my Izzy in the blank spot and drew around it, cars, and girls being chased by zombies while in bikinis, helicopters killing zombies, a skateboard in the air and the owner on the floor and other things some I repeated.

"Izzy lets go." I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and ran downstairs. "What with you and that bag, swear it's like always with you when were out." I raised a brow and looked at her purse as we walked out the house behind Alice and Jessica, "A purse is different it holds things I may need." I gave her a look that said 'so does mine' "What in there you may need," I opened the back door for her as she slid in, getting in after her I take my bag off my shoulder opening it. She grabbed my sketch pad as the car pulled off I reached for it and she put one hand in my face using the other to flip through the pages, "Hey this is the one on your bag right?" I nodded and grabbed the book from her stuffing it back in my bag and pulling out a different notebook and a pencil.

_You lock me up in a room with no way out. Without much air to breath. So I write this for you, for when you come back and see my body dead, cold and lifeless on the floor. When you walk around here I hope the smell of my dead body invades your nose and never fades. When you think, think of me; think of how you let me rot here with little or no food and water. If you remember me remember how I begged to be set free. Remember how you laughed in my face before stomping and spiting on me then left with your head thrown back in laughter as I laid there crying. You can try to reminisce__but you can't, why? Because there is nothing for you to reminisce on. You can try to think of the good times you had but can't cause had no one to have good times with so you were bitter and alone. Your life was filled with darkness like a black hole taking in light but it never shows like it was never there to begin with._

_I hope you never have a sane moment in your life after my death but if you do that's it ruined by the memory of me. I hope you never find happiness, that everywoman that you approach ignores you or walks away from you not even giving you the time of day. I hope you die alone with not a single person there to watch you get buried not one to shed a tear showing you meant something to them. I hope—_


	3. Chapter 3

Six hours. We've been shopping for six fucking hours. Angela ended up putting her purse in my bag while we were in the car. I don't get why she has one anyway if she was going to put it in my bag

"How come you two are dressed the same?" Alice was walking backwards just to talk to us. I shrugged. See brings a purse and she's not even dress as a fem. Ugh she's so complicated. I had on black Rocksmith shirt with red skinnies and had on a black one with black skinnies. Both men clothing what the fuck does she need a purse for.

"Neither one of noticed till we got in the car and half way here." Angie patted my back "Besides were sexy we can pull it off." I laughed at the dumb pose Angela made she was leaning back with her arms raised in the air.

"Great now she boasts about the both of you not just herself anymore." Alice looked at Angela who was walking next to Jessica with her arm over her shoulder as Jess hand an arm tightly around her waist. They were cute together I can't lie about that.

'She boasted about herself?' I handed my notebook to Alice nervously. She took it and smiled handing it back to me when she finished reading

"Yea all the time."

'What's there for her to boast about? She doesn't have much going for her.' I titled the book towards Alice and she laughed I couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laugh. The sound of her laugh dose something to me I can't explain. It just makes me happy and giddy. I never had anyone make me feel this way before. I guess the fact that I had a wet dream about her doesn't help that much does it? Angela grabbed my notebook looking at what I just wrote to Alice.

"Izzy you think I don't have much going for me?" She put her hand on her chest and mocked hurt and sadness. "Whatever it's not like your opinion matters. As long as Jess here thinks I got something going I'm good." She leaned over and kissed her girlfriend.

"Exactly. Anyway let's see what we can get you and Izzy." Jessica led us to Forever 21, her and Alice didn't waste any time picking out pants and shirts for me and Angie. When they finished they pushed us toward the dressing rooms, shoving the clothes in our hands telling us what goes with what and closing the door.

I took off my shirt and put on the 73 tank, then removed my pants putting on the gray straight jeans. I stepped out the dressing room the same time Angie did, Alice and Jess raised a brow at both of us.

"What did you guys plan on coming out at the same time or something?" We shook our heads, "Whatever turn." We turned as Jess said

"When did you two get tattoos?" Alice sounded shocked.

"There not tattoos their birthmarks." Angela answered looking at our outfits, "Did you do this with all our clothes. We're 16 we don't need to completely dress alike." We walked back in to the dressing rooms changing into the clothes we wore here and grabbing the clothes the girls picked out for us and picked out what we liked, mix matching what the girls picked out which they didn't take kindly to at all. When we finished picking from the pile we went to the register and paid. While the girl at the register rung up the clothes eyeing me the whole time. To say I was uncomfortably would be an understatement; it was damn disturbing she stood there undressing me with her eyes whenever she got the chance. I saw her glance at Angela once or twice but other than that her attention was fully on me.

"That'll be $73.06." Angela and I paid half each; she stapled the recite on the bag and winked at me as I grabbed it.

"To the girls we go." She pointed to the girls, who were standing outside the store. I laughed at my sister then pushed her out the store.

"Well I still think that you should have left what we picked up." Alice pouted as she walked ahead of us, the three of us laughed at her. We walked to the food court the girls didn't want anything so me and Angie went to get food.

"So what do you think of Ali?" I looked around us not really comfortable with others hearing me talk.

"Don't think I've seen anybody as hot as her. I'd probably talk to her if I wasn't afraid of making a fool out of myself and stuff."

"Knowing Ali she'd probably thinks it's cute when you start to ramble." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile as I playfully pushed her. She order two hamburgers, large fries and large Sprite; I got four hamburgers, two large fries and a milkshake. What? I've been hungrier lately so has Angie but she doesn't eat as much in public. As we walk back to the table we noticed two boys with their arms around Jessica and Alice shoulders.

"Excuse me is there a reason you and your friend are touching our girlfriends?" One guy started talking without taking his eyes off Jessica

"Girlfriend? I doubt it she's probably just using you till she finds someone who can satisfy her needs. So you and your-" His words died in his mouth as he turned to face us. "Angela."

"Mike I swear to God if you and Tyler don't get away from our girlfriends I will super glue 10in dildo's up your asses." She leaned on the table "I heard that if you don't shit for three days straight it comes out your mouth and you die. Then again I don't know if it's true or not but we're more than willing to test it out on you two, right Izzy?"

"Mhm."

"There's also Lauren and Maya, you two know who I'm talking about right? Your girlfriends funny man. So if you want some pussy go to them our girls are off limits." Hate dripped from each word that came out her mouth. The two boys nodded and ran away as fast as they could, bumping in to people on the way. We sat down and started eating. Jessica leaned over and kissed Angie and Alice kissed my cheek. She and Jess giggled at our faces

"You guys are adorable when you stand up for us, even if Izzy didn't talk." Alice bumped my shoulder with an ever present smirk on her face.

"So I'm your girlfriend, huh?" I blushed as they laughed "I wouldn't mind at all. I'd actually enjoy it quite a bit." I chocked on my milkshake and started coughing. Alice started patting my back lightly. Too fast, too fast. I just met her today. _But you feel drawn to her._ So what. _You'd get to know her as you date her. _Am I really arguing with myself? _Yes, yes you so are. _Of course I am. "Are you ok?" Alice asked concern evident in her voice. I nodded ignoring the tingles I got when her hand made contact with my arm. Her hand was cold I almost flinched at contact. Almost. I didn't because even if her hand is cold it felt great against my skin.

I couldn't shake the feeling we were meant to be together. Of course if I said this out loud she'd leave and never talk to me again. So I keep my mouth shut and go back to eating my food.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed behind Alice and Jessica with Angela by my side. We left the mall and were now walking to the car. The girls were talking about something in front of us but I couldn't hear what all I know is that it involved be and Ang because they would look back at us and wink. Then when they turn around we look at each other confused wondering what they were talking about. Anyway we ended up holding bags I had the most because Alice bought the most stuff. I have like twenty bags in each hand. Hot chicks are evil don't ever let them drag you to the mall with them.

"Do you two want to come over for a little while?" Jessica said walking backwards. Angela looked at me and I shrugged. I don't really care too much it's just nice to have a change in scenery and it would be nice to meet the others they were talking about. All I know is Emmett is the clown, Rosalie is the bitch, Edward is the golden boy, Jasper's shy. "So is that a yes or what?" I nodded and but the bags in the backseat with me and Angela. Jessica drove us back to our house to drop off our bags then to her and Alice's house. When Ang and I got back to the car Jessica was in the driver seat and Alice was in the back seat behind her. I looked at Angela who shrugged and walked to the passenger side in the front and I slid in the back with Alice the back. Alice had her eyes closed and slightly snoring with her head to side. Just as Jessica pulled of Alice laid her head on my lap. I stiffened not knowing what to do and looked up at my sister and Jessica who was talking as Jessica pulled out of the parking spot.

Alice snuggled more into me and my body remained stiff, hands glued at my side twitching every so often due to the contact I'm not use to. I know in any other case someone could hold her but as much as I want to I can't bring myself to do it. Alice turned facing me her hot breath hitting my crotch through my shorts. _You have to be kidding me. _I look out the window trying to distract myself Alice breath hitting my dick. Not easy at all; she started breathing harder and my dick. I growled in frustration and stopped when I heard how animalistic it was. I looked at Angela in the rear view mirror, who was looking at me as well. Our eyes locked with each other's.

_'Was that you?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'How?' _I shrugged

_'How should I know? Maybe dad's hiding things from us again.' _She rolled her eyes but I knew she was thinking that he probably was.

_'Maybe.' _She broke eye contact and looked out the window. Jessica looked between the two of us confused. I looked out my window again as Alice's left hand slid up my leg and under her head her fingers scratching the inside of my thigh. The car swerved and Alice's body rolled towards the floor. I grabbed her around the waist keeping her from falling as Jessica got the car straight. Alice had woken up at some point her eyes were wide with shock and she clung to me like a wet tee.

"What the hell Jess?" Alice looked over her shoulder at her sister.

"Dog in the road." Angela and her said at the same time. Alice sat up and put my arm around her shoulder as she used me as a pillow again. Angela and I locked eyes in the rear view again.

'_She meant what she said in the mall.' _I looked at Alice briefly then my sister.

'_You're lying.' _She shook her head.

'_Straight truth I kid you not big sis. Ali wants you.'_

'_Whatever.'_

'_You want her to.'_

'_No I don't.' _She rolled her eyes

'_Yes you do but you want to get to know her first.' _I looked away and I know she was smiling happy that she was the victor. Alice sat up and placed a hand on my forehead then frowned.

"Are you sick?" I looked at her confused. Why would I be sick, I feel fine. I shook my head and her brows knitted together and lips fell in a frown. "Are you sure? Because you're burning up, your temp is 102. You shouldn't even be alive right now." Jessica reached over and touched Angela's forehead as the car came to a stop.

"Shit." She looked between both of us "Both of you are feeling fine?" Ang looked at me and I looked her then the girls and nodded. I pulled out my notebook

'Just a little hungry.' Total lie I am very hungry and I don't get why.

"Same." Angela said when she saw what I wrote.

"Oh Okay." We got out the car, Jessica popped the trunk so me and Angela can get the bags. Angela grabbed Jessica's bags and I grabbed Alice's, we followed them up the front steps and inside.

"Hey Angela." Was all I heard entering the house causing me to jump slightly. Six pairs of eyes landed on me and I smiled nervously.

"And who might you be?" A red-headed woman asked coming out of the kitchen.

"This is my older twin sister Isabella but she likes to be called Bella." She nodded but looked at "She's mute." Their mouths made an 'O' shape and I bit my bottom lip.

"Oh let me show you to my room and give you a tour." Alice said. Alice pulled me along with her up stairs. I smiled slightly having a feeling I'd be here a lot. At the same time it made me happy it scared the shit out of me. I mean if what Ang said was true about her wanting me I'm sure she wouldn't after she finds out. She'll think I'm a freak like my mother then tell the whole school about it. "Hey you ok?" I snapped out of my thoughts hearing her voice. I nodded and we continued to walk she'd point out what room belonged to who. I was behind her and couldn't help but look at her ass.

I won't be able to be just friends with her for too long, for some reason I want her too much. I sighed quietly. I better prepare for the heartbreak because like the Script said when a heart breaks it don't break easy.


End file.
